Changing her mind
by xbff2000x
Summary: She thought what her dad did was barbaric. She wasn't gonna let him change her mind about it either. Thats when one of the wrestlers that her dad absolutely hated starts to stalk her to change her mind. Rated R for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

She was different. She didn't like the way she looked even though many thought she was gorgeous. She thought she was fat, even though many told her she wasn't. She didn't like being short, her father was 7 feet tall. Must have gotten it from her mothers side. She didn't like wrestling. She thought it was some kind of barbaric sport. Her father couldn't change her mind, but can this one man change her outlook on everything? or will her father push him away from him? 


	2. chapter 1

She was 2nd in her class, her father wasn't really around much. He was always touring with his stupid business. He never really had time for her, so she stuck her head in all her books. She walked into school and immediately saw her best friend, Sara. They were closer than bee is to honey.   
  
"Hey girl!!!" Sara said running over and giving her a hug.  
"What's up hun! I haven't seen you all week!" she said returning the hug.  
"Well, I was planning something for your 18th birthday"   
"Sara, what did you do! I told you not to so anything." she replied with a glisten to her eyes.  
"Yeah, well what are friends for right?"  
"I needed you here yesterday. Luci was all over Sean again and I couldn't do anything. She had her posse" Kim told her.  
"Why did you round up your posse. You have more friends in the school than anyone else. Plus think of all your guy friends that would have helped." Sara said putting a comforting arm around her shoulder as they walked to there lockers.  
"No I don't. Plus you and I are like an unstoppable force. Why would I want anyone else?" Kim said looking at her  
"Like your dad and your uncle?"  
"Don't bring either of them up. They are stupid and run around like stupid chickens with their heads chopped off day in and day out. They work for a silly man who thinks beating each other over the head with steal chairs is entertainment." Kim said looking pissed now.  
"I see your ready for public speaking today. I'm guessing that's you topic?" Sara said with a laugh.  
"Yeah, when do I get this surprise?"  
"Saturday. It's going to be great"  
"If you say so"Kim said laughing  
  
She went the rest of the day and in her public speaking class thinking about her dad. She missed him greatly. He said that he was worried about her graduation. That he wouldn't be there because he was filming shows. Figures.  
  
"Kim, if you would please. Would you share your topic with us."  
"No problem Ms. Slara"  
  
She began talking about the barbaric sport. Everyone was into it and she made her point. She sat back down and waited for the bell to ring. When it did she left and met a group of friends at her car.  
"What are y'all doing?"  
"We are talking you out" Sean said to her.  
  
She was happy and surprised. She got in the car and followed everyone. They went to TGIF and had a blast. They sung happy birthday to her even though she didn't want them too. She arrived home and saw some lights on. She went in and saw her dad and uncle sitting and chatting with one another.  
  
"Damn I didn't think you'd get home this late."  
"Well, I always have the house to myself and I don't have to worry about coming home to people." She said coldly to her father  
"Hey! I may not be here a lot, but I am still your father and I deserve respect."  
"Oh here we go! 'I need respect' 'I want respect' give me a break!"Kim said walking away and up to her room. She wasn't putting up with his shit. Yeah he was here, but he wouldn't be here in a few days and everything would be normal.  
"KIMBERLY!!!! Get Down Here Now!!!"  
  
She mumbled to herself and walked out and looked down at her dad from the top step.   
  
" I want you to come with me."He said to her  
"What!!!"  
"Come to LA with me. Come visit the guys"  
"No dad! I'm graduating in less then 2 months. I'm not gonna pull my whole gpa just to see a bunch of barbarians wrestle" Kim yelled down at him  
"Its more than that"  
"No its not dad! Jeez get a grip! Did you knock your brains lose or something?! Plus Sara planned me a birthday party, something you never do this Saturday, I'm not going anywhere Sorry" Kim said walking away and slamming her door shut   
  
He looked up at his baby girl and left to find his brother. She wasn't going to come with him. No matter what he did.   
  
"Is she still being stubborn?"  
"Of course. She got that trait from me."  
"Maybe if you got her to one of the shows she would see it is a lot of hard work." his brother said looking at him  
"No. Some one is gonna have to show her." he said putting his head in his hands.   
"Yeah but who..."  
  
  
~*~*~Sorry its short. I don't know how to bring her to the wrestling world yet. I'm thinking. lol. please be patient. I'm a senior in high school. I hope you like it and review please!~*~*~ 


	3. chapter 2

Two days later her dad and uncle left and she was at peace again. She had the bathroom to herself again. It was Friday and she was getting ready to go to work when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Is Kim there?"  
"This is Her speaking may I ask who's calling?"  
"Your dad said he tried to get you to come touring with him and you refused. He said that you though we were barbarians."  
"Yah, I do. Now I don't feel like putting up with this bull shit. Who is this"  
"I bet I could change your mind..."  
  
The phone went dead and Kim was a little freaked out. Now she was afraid to go to work and come back to a empty house. Oh well. She grabbed her keys and went out to her car. She was soon at work ringing costumers up.   
  
"Yo Kim!!" yelled her friend Andrea  
"Sup?"  
"You have a phone call. Its some guy. Won't tell me who it is." she said with laughter in her voice.  
"Okay. Come take my register?"  
"Sure"  
  
Kim went up to the counter and answered the phone. She wasn't expecting it to be the guy from before.  
  
"Hello, Kim speaking."  
"Did you change your mind about your father?"  
"No. Who the hell are you! Stop stalking me"  
"I'm not stalking you"  
"Then how did you know where I work? Huh!!! Yeah! Goodbye"  
  
This time Kim hung up and went back to Andrea. She told her that if she gets anymore calls, if they don't tell who it is shes not answering it.  
  
"You have a stalker or something?"  
"I don't know. He called my house and said he change my mind about my dads profession and now hes calling here." Kim said very distraught  
"Do you want me to come to your house after to work to make sure everything is okay?" Andrea asked her concerned.  
"That would be great."  
  
The girls continued working until 11:00 and left. Andrea followed Kim and pulled up next to her when they got to Kims house.  
  
"Alright. I guess we will just check every room and if its good you can go." Kim said with a smile  
"OKAY!!! Lets scare this jackass out if he's here."  
  
Kim laughed at her friend and entered the house. Everything was exactly the way it was when she left. She said good bye to Andrea and told her that she would see her tomorrow at the party. Kim took a shower and went to bed. However, in her sleep, she dreamt of the mystery man calling her again. He told her that he was coming to get her and that he was gonna change her mind about wrestling. In her dream she fought verbally with him when finally she woke up in a cold sweat. She picked up the phone and even though it 3 in the morning, she called Sara. She was over in less the 2 minutes. Kim began telling her what the dream was about and the phone calls.  
  
"Maybe you should call your dad." Sara said handing her a tissue.  
"No. Then he'll think I'm beginning stalked and he'll come home and I don't want him too." 


	4. note to readers

Hey all!!!  
  
I need help on a title. If you think you have one that I can use please email me at xBff2000x@yahoo.com. Also thanx to all that have updated. I really appreciate it!!  
  
Kim 


	5. chapter 3

Kim looked at Sara and put a front up. She wasn't gonna let this bother her tonight.  
  
"Come on. Lets go get ready for this party!"  
  
Sara knew her best friend. She was pushing her worries inside. Not a good thing, but helped her pick out a outfit. She pulled out a black flares with stars along the side of the right leg and then grabbed a baby blue star shirt. The front of the shirt was a star itself and showed off her toned and pierced belly button. The point of the star had two strings that wrapped around and tied around her neck, the back was sheer and it went nicely with her tan. She curled her hair and let it fall along her shoulders in loose ringlets and applied glitter to any bare skin. Sara told her she looked great and for once, Kim actually agreed with her. They stopped at Sara's house so she could change. She wore a black skirt with a red halter top. She too curled her hair and let it hang along her shoulders. They then headed for the hall. Kim arrived and was happy to see all her friends and just let her worries slip away. In LA, her father and uncle were wrapping presents for her and putting them nicely in a box to send to her for her birthday. In the room adjacent to them...  
  
"Do you really think its wise messing with the undertaker's daughter?"   
"It's a tactic. I'll get inside his head...and hers and then I will have the match won"  
"I hope you know what your doing."  
"Plus, I'll get her to change her mind about wrestling."  
"I don't know. I'm don't really like this idea."  
"Trust me..."  
  
He laughed and started stretching. Back in Texas, the party was beginning to wind down. Kim was buzzed and everybody was laughing at her. She sat down for a couple of minutes and began to help clean up even though both Sara and Andrea told her she didn't have to, but she insisted she helped. In reality, she didn't want to go home. They finished and She said goodbye to everyone and slowly made her way out to the car. She got home to the dark house and took a shower. She began thinking. If she wanted too she could take a leave of absent for the month and get all her work and go stay with her dad. Just so she felt safer. She thought about it and knew she could take the month off and began writing a letter to the principal. She had to make it very convincing....  
  
...That Monday she took it up to the principal's office and he read over her proposal. He agreed and she let out a sigh of relief when she left his room. She told Sara and she understood. That afternoon she went home with Kim to help her pack. The phone rang just as they were finishing and Kim answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Why hello miss calloway, how are you this fine afternoon?"  
"It was fine until you called" she said with a attitude.  
"Well, are you gonna join us here...so I can change your mind?"  
"Who said I would even talk to you...if I even knew who you were"  
"Feisty today."  
"All go to hell"  
  
Kim hung up the phone and Sara laughed. They drove to the airport and Sara gave her friend a hug before she boarded. Sara said to herself as she saw Kim disappear...  
  
"I hope she'll be okay"  
  
Kim sat down in her seat and put her headphones on. She quickly fell asleep and ignored the bumps they hit as they took off. She was woken up by the stewardess a couple of hours later to let her know it was time to get off. She took her cell phone out and called her father.  
  
"Hello?" His deep voice answered the phone  
"Dad...can you come get me?"  
"Where??!! I'm in LA..."  
"So am I. I'm at the JFK airport."  
"Okay I'll be there in a couple of minutes. We're not to far from there" He said before hanging up with her.  
  
She went outside and waited for her father to show up. She wanted to tell her dad so much, but she didn't want him to get hurt. They hit the hotel first and put her things in his room and then headed to the arena... 


	6. note to readers

I would like to thank Melissa for the title. I think it goes well with the story. So thanks hun!!! I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing and thanks to everyone that has done so already! 


	7. chapter 4

She was sitting in the cafeteria with a bagel in front of her. She wanted to tell her dad so much, but couldn't.  
  
"What's on your mind munchkin?"  
"Nothing much, I'm just thinking of school is all." she said not looking at him  
  
He could tell something was wrong, but she wasn't telling him. That night at the show, she sat in her dads dressing room and read a book she wasn't gonna watch her dad w it was stupid.  
  
"Are you gonna watch me match?"   
"No" she said casually  
"Why not?" he said hoping she would at least one match  
"Because this is stupid. You're gonna get into a ring which I might add should be circular b/c that is what a ring is and you're gonna beat each other up. Whoever your facing" she said to him   
  
He looked at her and just knew that she would end up putting the tv on to watch. He left giving her a kiss and after he left the phone rang. She didn't want to pick it up but it continued to ring and ring and ring so she finally picked it up. 


	8. daddy finds out!

*Recap*He looked at her and just knew that she would end up putting the tv on to watch. He left giving her a kiss and after he left the phone rang. She didn't want to pick it up but it continued to ring and ring and ring so she finally picked it up.*  
  
  
Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took so long to get it out!!! So here ya go!!! please R/R!!!  
  
"So you decided to brace us with your presence."  
"Who are you? I'm here now so tell me" She said not waiting to waste time talking to this person.  
"I'm facing your father tonight. SO watch and you shall see."  
"What if I'm not watching."  
"To bad then." he hung up laughing  
  
She turned the tv and it was quiet when she heard her fathers music...  
  
...DEADMAN WALKING....  
  
She smiled and shook her head. Why he would say that, he wasn't a dead man. She laughed at the thought. She waited to see who would come out. She didn't know many of the superstars in the federation, yet she knew this one. He was fighting with her father at the moment and he would always yell about him when he talked to her...Brock Lesnar.... She watched the match and winced at some of the bumps her father took. This man fighting her father was stalking her. She saw him whisper something into her fathers ear and Taker's eyes lit up. Brock lifted him up into the F-5 and won. Kim turned around and she was face to face with a tall fat ugly man and took a step back.   
  
"Who are you?" She said to the man in the room  
"Why do you wanna know?" he answered her  
"Uh...well duh you're in my fathers dressing room." she said to him sarcastically  
"My name, Paul Heyman. You don't have to worry about me though. I don't hurt girls..."he said to her in a know-it-all tone  
"...I do" said a new voice that was now in the room.  
  
Kim looked up and saw the man that was just fighting her father. She backed away even farther and hit the wall. She had no way of protecting herself and he began to walk to her. She was trapped, trapped like a mouse that was gonna be pounced on by a cat. He began staring her down.   
  
"You're gonna like wrestling ya know"he threatened her  
"No I won't" She said back nastily  
"Oh trust me. Things are gonna happen and your gonna have too." he said threatening her again.  
  
He patted her on the head and walked out. She ran out and immediately saw her uncle coming running down the hallway. She ran to him and she cried in his arms.   
  
"Where's dad? is he okay?" she said in a panic  
"Yeah he is perfectly fine. Are you?" he answered her worried  
"Yeah I'll be okay" she said to him trying to believe it herself.   
  
She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back down at her and they went into takers room and waited for her dad to come back. Her dad returned shortly after and he wasn't happy.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were being stalked by some crazy lunatic." Taker said to his daughter angrily  
"B/c he said he was gonna hurt you and Uncle Glenn if I did! I didn't want you guys to get hurt! I didn't know who he was of course!!!" Kim replied back hurt by his tone yet worried that he was gonna really angry at her.  
"You're more important than me. You are my baby girl and nothing will change that. Nothing" He said grabbing his daughter in a tight hug. "Did he say anything else to you?"  
"Yeah. He said that i was gonna like wrestling b/c things were gonna happen or something. I was too scared he was gonna hurt me i wasn't paying attention." She said with a slight chuckle.   
  
Her dad looked at her upset about the whole situation, but happy that his daughter was safe. He looked up at his brother and his brother nodded his head. Kane knew that he was worried and that he wanted him to back him up if he needed it. They were not going to let anything happen to her, nothing at all.   
  
  
Well that's it! i hope you liked it! I hope to get more out!!!! Don't forget to review and if you have ideas let me know!!!! Thanx a Bunch!!!  
  
*Kim* 


	9. Chapter 6

She was in the back in a locked room watching the match from her room. She looked at her dad and saw him moving around the room getting things together.  
  
"Can I come with you?" she asked  
"What??" he said answering her question with a question  
"Can i come out with you? That girl went out with Matt and Jeff, Can i come out with you and Uncle Glen?" she asked again  
"I don't want you to be in danger. Brock is still being a psycho. I heard that phone call you had last night." he said answering her  
"Why are you listening? I'm a big girl i can take care of myself." she said getting frustrated with her dad  
"I know but," he started saying  
"Then stop treating me like im irresponsible and can't do anything!" she said ending the conversation.  
  
He looked at his daughter. She was very pissed off. He finally agreed and she went to wardrobe to get something to wear. She found her dad and uncle at what they called the gorilla spot and she stood next to them. Her dad's music went off and she followed behind him.   
  
"Just stay on the outside and don't get in the ring. Understood?" He said sternly  
"Yes dad." she said letting what he said go in one ear and out the other  
  
Big show came out followed by the A train. They were both big men. They stared at her as they entered the ring and soon the match was started. Kim heard screaming behind her and turned around to hit someone. She ran right into his chest. She knew who is was. Kane and taker were taken out in the ring and Big show and Albert stood over them laughing. Brock grabbed Kim by the hair and began leading her up the ramp. She didn't know what to do. Albert stayed in the ring as Brock, Paul, and Big show walked up the ramp.   
  
"Brock, let me go" she said somewhat calmly  
"Shut up little girl." he said with a harsh tone  
  
Albert began walking up the ramp leaving Glen and Mark laid out in the ring. Kim was trying to keep up with Brocks pace and soon they hit a limo.   
  
"Let me go!" she screamed  
"Shut up!" he screamed back at her  
  
He through her in the limo and got in. The three others followed quickly into the limo and they took off. Brock held her stationary in her seat as Big show and Albert tied her hands and feet up.  
  
"This is fucking kidnaping ya know!" She yelled at him pissed off  
"I don't care! Shut up or I'll gag you!" he yelled getting angry evry second  
"no screw you! I don't have to take this shit!" She screamed back at him  
"I mean it little girl!" he said again somewhat calmer  
"No fu–"  
  
He slapped her hard across the face. The tears that had been brimming her eyes began to fall down her freckled face.   
  
"You didn't have to slap me." she said in almost a whisper  
"I told you to shut up" he said to her not caring that he hit her  
"but you still didn't have to slap me" she said almost crying harder as she spoke  
"do you want another one??!!" he yelled at her  
  
She just shut her mouth and stared out the window. The limo stopped moving and Brock pulled her out and slung her over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes. They got in the house that they had rented and he dropped her on the couch. She was silent and hadn't said a word since right after he had hit her. She was trying not to let anymore tears fall down her cheeks, but she missed her dad and her uncle.   
  
"Make yourself comfortable. You will be here for a while." He said before walking away.  
  



	10. Chapter 7

Kim had made herself as comfortable as she could. She had a feet curled up underneath her and her head was on the arm of the couch. She had fallen asleep but woke up a little while later to a sharp pain in her back. She was in such an awkward position that she not had a knot in her back. She tried moving but it was more painful. She just stayed the way that she was. She saw Brock then make his way over to her,  
  
"Your awake I see."  
  
She didn't answer, she just kept her head down.  
  
"Answer me" he said getting pissed  
  
She still didn't answer. He was getting angry. He grabbed her chin and sat her up on the couch. She winced in pain trying not to be too obvious about but the pain was evident on her face.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" He said looking at her weird  
"I was in a awkward position. I have a really bad knot in my back and you sitting me up like that really didn't help." she explained to him  
"Don't give me attitude little girl."   
"Just go away." she said to him  
  
He looked at her and saw her fall back down and her the pain in her face disappeared.   
  
"Why are you still here." she said very aggravated  
"I have questions to ask you" he answered her  
"What!"   
"Hey what did i say! I'm not gonna tolerate you, a small, immature girl scream at me!" He yelled at her   
"What do you want Brock" She said trying to be as pleasant as a girl could be in her position  
"Have you changed your mind about wrestling yet?" He asked her  
"No and I won't I think it's a stupid sport if you can even call it that. I don't have to accept anything. You can't make me accept if I don't want too. "She told him  
"Even if i threaten to hurt your father?"  
"Even if you threaten to hurt my father. He's a big boy he can take care of himself." She said answering her answer   
"My, You are a brave little girl. You would do well in the women's division." He said   
"No, there is no women's division. There is made three women that i have seen that actually have any talent."   
"You'd make it four then." He said in a mocking tone.  
"Brock! Just get away from me! I don't want to even see your face." She said veery annoyed at the moment  
  
He looked at her some more and then got up and left. She knew she was getting herself in trouble and she didn't know what to do. She had no idea where she was so she couldn't even try to free herself and run for her life. She could probably find her way, but she didn't want to take the chance of this animal of a man attacking her as she was trying escape. A cold wind then hit and noticed that he had opened the window. It was freezing. She was wearing a tank top and jeans but it wasn't very warm. She was cold. She stayed curled up and tried moving, but it just felt like she was making her knot worse. The cold wasn't gonna help it either. She did, however, fall asleep. When she woke up there was a blanket over her, but the knot was still there but worse. Her feet weren't tied anymore. There was a tv in front of her and smackdown was on.   
  
"...Brock! I wanted to know where my daughter is now." Taker said into the microphone  
"Oh she is safe. When i get her to except wrestling and accept it for what it is, then maybe I'll let her go. Or maybe I'll just make her my girlfriend. I haven't thought that far yet." In a matter of fact tone  
  
Brock and Paul stood in the ring laughing.   
  
"...Dad!!!!!" Kim screamed even though she knew he couldn't hear her.  
  
She screamed at the tv. The Big Show was behind him. Show picked him up and threw him off the stage. Kim screamed. She was expecting him to do something to her dad. Like attack him or something, but not throw him off of the stage and almost paralyze him. They showed taker lying on the crates that Show had dropped him on. He was moving. She breathed in a sigh of relief but wanted to get there to help him. This was all her fault. She wanted to kill Brock now. She continued watching Smackdown and waited for Brock to get back. She heard the door and open and he was laughing with Big Show, Albert and Paul.  
  
"You fucking Asshole!!!" He screamed when he walked in  
"I take it you saw."   
"You are the biggest dick ever!!!! What were you trying to do!! Paralyze him!!!" She screamed even louder at him  
"Be quiet! Your father is fine."  
"I don't care if he is playing with butterflies!!! Mark my words Brock Lesner! You will get yours and you will regret everything you are doing." She said threatening him   
"Is that a threat Ms. Calloway?"  
"You better bet your ass that it is a threat." She answered with determination in her voice.  
  
He strolled over to her and went right up to her face. If looks could kill, He would have been dead five minutes ago.   
  
"Try me." he said with somewhat of a smirk on his face.  
  
She tried getting up but she hadn't of realized that Show had walked behind her. He held her down to the couch.  
  
"She thinks she tough. Let her go. lets see what she can do."  
"I do anything but this you dick!" She said pissed  
  
She quickly brought her foot up and kicked him square in the balls. He fell over in pain. She lunged forward before anyone could grabbed her and was slamming her hands into Brock the best she could. Brock regained some composure and grabbed her thrashing arms. She struggled and he lifted her up.  
  
"You think you were funny for doing that?" he said getting pissed now  
"No i don't. I got you and I'll get you even worse. Don't underestimate me Brock Lesner. Don't underestimate me at all." She said with even more determination in her voice. He was not going to demolish and kidnap her and get away with it.  
  
He looked down at her. She was serious. He didn't care though. What could a girl her size do to him? More than he thought... 


End file.
